


Just Peachy

by Frocto



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Futanarification, Impregnation, Mind Control, Princess - Freeform, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peach get frisky with one of Minus8’s Koopa Troopa gals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Peachy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Patreon Sub Poll voted item, listed as "Princess Peach Bimbofication," although it originally grew out of a pretty simple idea to have Peach get frisky with one of Minus8's Koopa Troopa gals. So a bit of background on those is warranted!
> 
> Minus8 has been doing Mario-themed flashes and animations for a while now, and you've all probably seen Super PPPPU Sisters at one point or another. I have a feeling that he permanently altered society's perception of that song. ╰( ◕ ᗜ ◕ )╯
> 
> Anyway, he moved on to Mario Kart-themed animations eventually, doing stuff with Shy Guys rendered as cuties and so on... and eventually designed a really adorable Koopa Troopa/Nokonoko gal who I really came to adore!

Princess Peach glanced up at the in-game timer hanging over her head. It was a constant reminder that, as much as she wanted to adjust her outfit, she just didn’t have the time. Of course, the thought of pressing the pause button had occurred to the Princess, but that didn’t exactly help much either. A flick of that switch and then the beauty would be left staring vacantly, frozen in place!

What a hassle! Peach understood that as her first major release in a while, she had to look good, but she’d developed a lot since her last game! Unfairly so! Princess Peach was still synonymous with "elegance", of course, but now a few other words seemed preparing to elbow it out. "Stacked", "Thick"..."Jiggle-doll"...They fit her to a T- unlike her dress!

The Princess was still wearing her trademark pink, but the normally regal dress had been redesigned with a few upgrades to accommodate all her new curves. The most prominent of these new, blood-pumping changes had been reimaging its upper half as a tight, tight bustier. And of course there was no way her new racy wardrobe could be complete without a promiscuous boob window... one her pink-capped melons were constantly struggling against! 

No doubt whoever had designed it wanted her to look a little more exciting for her adventure, but she’d have to have words with that particular pervert sooner or later... They obviously hadn't anticipated her huge new figure in all its curvy softness!

The Princess busied herself raising her silky white gloves to grip, and playfully smoosh, her own enormous Princess pillows. With one eye on her endowments and the other on the game’s timer, she worked her bosom over again and again in an effort to ease them back into the pink cups woefully unsuited to containing them. She didn’t have all day, after all~

After a few seconds of wrestling with her soft, supple tits, Peach was given no choice but to either start moving forward or risk losing on the first level, even if she could barely run without spilling out. So the curvy dame of dames set herself forwards, immensely-fertile royal hips bustling seductively with each step. She focused on doing her absolute best to keep her swaying figure contained, reminding herself she wasn't exactly the spitting image of a capable hero yet!

But that was fine! After all, first levels were in video-games for a reason, weren’t they? They were there to carefully and gently ease the hero into their journey, help them learn the most basic of mechanics... The road to take was clearly laid out without a single twist or turn, and all the enemies had uncomplicated AI fit for even a toddler to tackle with. 

Even the most bubble-headed, brainless nymphomaniac blonde could surely take five minutes out of playing with her own overabundant curves to focus on these simple concepts? To lose on the first level, why, one would have to be little more than an object at that point. Only the most vapid of dopey, giggling bimbos couldn’t do this.

Well, Peach had better get started, then! She cast her eyes down the path that stretched intimidatingly ahead of her, thankfully with only a handful of bottomless pits dotted here and there. A trio of Goombas steadily patrolled back and forth down the brick road, two on the ground and the third waddling along a mixture of Question Blocks and bricks floating in mid-air.

This was it! Peach's chance to prove she could be an independent, free-thinking woman, and not just a trophy for the boys to fight over! She was more than a plaything on par with gems, crowns or canine companions... Peach wanted to show everyone she wasn’t a fun, cuddly blow-up doll that bobbed her blonde locks in men's laps... She could do that, couldn’t she?

Peach briefly considered simply jumping over the Goombas, before glancing down at her abundant cleavage - then back to the encroaching enemies. No, absolutely not! If she tried that sort of thing in these clothes, the game’s rating would go wayyyy up! And the chances of any of the boys who actually played the game completing it would plummet - there'd be thousands of horny males hitting the jump button over and over, one hand on the controller and the other down their shorts... until the timer really did run out!

But she couldn't exactly sidestep, either. The bouncy blonde had no choice. She'd just have to do it with her typical aura of demure, classy confidence! 

Peach lifted her dress above her ankles so that she could actually get a running start, her pouty lips pursed in an expression of determined focus - as if willing her tits to stay restrained! She almost looked heroic for a second, silky gloves gripping her dress to keep herself from tripping, pink fabric clinging to the shape of her slightly - well, okay, fully - outrageous heart-shaped butt...Then everything went wrong!

In a split second, Peach’s full breasts popped right out, at the very same second that she tripped! She could see all those Goomba’s menacing faces looming closer as she fell, tits-first, right against the first of their number! With a big, undeniably forceful swing, her hefty left melon fell first upon the creature's head, followed by the slightly bigger right one knocking him senseless! The little goomba was rendered out cold, but Peach’s momentum kept her going, tumbling into the second one with her voluptuous rear-end. A puny little enemy like that couldn't possibly take all that bounce!

With cute, comical sound effects, the pair of defeated Goombas were squashed flat as pancakes. A moment later and they'd poofed out of existence entirely! It would have been a delightful victory for the Mushroom Princess, if not for her completed debauched posture moments later. With a panicked cry and an end over end roll, Peach ended up lying prone in front of the third goomba, ass in the air and tits cushioning her fall. She was thankfully fine, with only her long blonde locks slightly ruffled.

But what a sight she made of herself! What a completely undignified, slatternly look, colossal panty-clad behind up in the air and petticoats up around her hips. Peach couldn't even excuse the way she arranged on being brained by colliding with the Goomba... The only thing her head had hit had been a pair of breasts soft as clouds, big enough to conjure images of melons, grapefruits, watermelons... Appropriately so! They were healthy, naturally grown and very ripe for feasting on.

As it turned out, that was exactly what that fiendish Goomba did! He hopped down from the higher up platform and flopped face-first onto Peach. His little teeth, despite being so small and unimpressive he could barely chew through paper, were now biting into the lacy material of her pretty pink dress, eagerly struggling to get at the creamy pale flesh within. "Grrr!" 

Peach might have been done for, if she hadn't suddenly remembered those Question Blocks nearby. Perhaps one of those held a weapon she could use to defend herself!

Peach pushed the Goomba lightly away, apologizing in the process, before prising the trio of blocks open... and finding an even better assortment of items than she could have imagined. She uncovered three power-ups that seemed to be perfectly suited to helping the Princess on her dangerous quest.

That was, of course, assuming the purpose of Peach’s quest was to achieve the impossible... and become even dumber than she already was! Keeping the goomba at bay with a high-heel planted firmly in his face, Princess Peach laid the items out in a line and began to carefully study them.

The first was a pair of adorable white bunny ears! So fun! What was cuter than a twitchy-nosed little rabbit? To her, it conjured to mind thoughts of hopping about fields, being quick and nimble and oh so very fluffy and huggable! To others it might conjure images of empty-headed cuteness, hyper-fertility and an overactive sex drive and more besides, but if anybody were going to voice those opinions, they weren't here right now, were they?

The second was a tube of lipstick! Well, a girl had to look her best on the field, didn't she? Even battling Goombas and Koopas was no excuse for having a hair out of place, or her large, fully-grown bust heaving out in the open! She wanted to set a good example for all those young girl gamers out there, and prevent those young male gamers from getting any... weird ideas. Maybe the tube of lipstick would help her look prettier than ever, so all those cute boys yanking on their joysticks while staring unblinking at her body would pop those naughty rods away and give her the respect a lady deserved! Now wouldn't that be nice? 

Last but not least was a shining pink mushroom... It was so bright, she could barely look directly at it! It looked so tasty she just wanted to try a nibble right now, sink her teeth in and just... accept whatever it did to her. Only nice things happened to girls like her, so surely it would be something absolutely splendid and delightful! Mm! For sure! No drooling on her chest as her intelligence was sapped right out of her brain and her already-comically big bust wobbled up to new sizes for her! No way!

Peach dithered endlessly over which to sample first, but knowing they’d all get their turn on or in her eventually. Just like Bowser’s minions~

The problem was, they didn’t seem awfully powerful. The robust royal looked over her selection with disappointment: she needed to be able to throw fire, or become invincible... Or, at the very least, conjure up a mirror to fix herself up! Those were her thoughts as she fidgeted with her hair, trying to decide. The lipstick was certainly tempting - she needed it after such hard work! But at the same time, Peach was rather annoyed by the sentiment it conveyed. Other heroes got fire flowers and hammers, and all she got was lipstick? 

She'd game the system, then! Of course you could only keep one power-up, but...She'd use the lipstick first, then take the mushroom and its sure-to-be-useful ability! With a look of sly, self-assured confidence, Peach’s silk-clad fingertips reached towards the little black tube.

So clever! This was why a girl like her had been picked for the tough job of stopping Bowser over those plumbers! Because she was the smarty-pants around the castle, always coming up with the brightest and best ideas! 

Her Highness uncapped the lipstick and held the phallic tube before her eyes, baby-blues widening as she gripped the knob on the underside and gently twisted. A long, glistening spire of lip-smearing beauty product twirled up and out, ready to prod and poke at the plump curves of her airhead smile just how she liked. Peach brought the tube closer and closer, until... plop~ It lightly dimpled the middle of her bottom lip. The hard artificial tube sank into Peach’s dainty flesh, smearing her pink lips a glossy, shiny red.

Ooh, was this really a good idea? She knew what kind of girls wore red lipstick over the adorable pink she typically preferred! They certainly weren't girls who fit her child-friendly image, more like perverts who hooked their ankles behind their ears, sometimes for those very same children! 

But it felt good, having something firm and phallic pushed up against her mouth. Maybe once her lips were large and soft and wet, she could deliver all kinds of kisses to her enemies, rendering them as weak and helpless as mewling kittens... Well, her enemies or her. One of the two. Power-ups in Mario games never had bad side-effects, right?

Peach felt an odd sort of buzz course through her body the second she used the suggestive power-up, though she didn't really think anything of it! It was a subtle effect that she hardly noticed: she was too busy concentrating! Without a mirror, it took focus to apply the lipstick - but she was a natural, of course. She sat down while she applied it, pretty pink dress showing a glimpse of leggy beauty.

When Peach was finished, she turned to the screen and kicked her legs out, striking a pose as she blew a kiss! She quickly blushed a little at such an uncharacteristic display, though she wasn't sure why she should feel ashamed. In fact, she felt confident! Confident enough to not bother with adjusting her outfit when she stood up again, letting her natural curves very nearly spill out, cleavage pouring out of the pretty pink cups.

"Now...what's a girl gotta do to have some fun around here?" Peach asked in a sultry tone, giving the camera a knowing wink. Despite her original plan to throw the lipstick away the second she had used it, she felt more generous now! Instead, she’d find a place for it in the pocket dimension that was the swells of her enormous, regal rack.

In plain view of all those young, developing, innocent minds, Peach gave a giggle and a wink and tucked the lipstick between her overflowing titties. She had to stop and wonder, however... Had her big, heaving boy-taming rack always been so fat and hefty? It seemed to possessively dominate her frame now, each perfectly-shaped jiggling breast commanding more attention than ever! And her cleavage... 

Peach’s cleavage now strained her dress in the front until it was creaking. The deep line formed between her titties was so tight in the middle she wouldn’t have even been able to fit a finger in! The royal rack sank as far into the fabric of her cushioned dress as the garment would allow without being bust open, and thrust out to either side so far her arms were tucked away behind them. From the waist up, blonde bimbo Peachy looked more tit than woman!

With nowhere else to go now, her rack was bobbling away just a few inches under her chin. So... big... So hot... 

Hot! Yes! Peach knew she looked hot, and she didn't care who knew right now! The lipstick really had worked, and Peach felt more “courageous” than ever.

And with good cause. The Princess had certainly powered-up: Peach felt bigger all-around, and she wasn't wrong one bit about that! The tiny little cups sticking to her gigantic tits were jutted out in front of her, and her hips had flared out to a picture of feminine perfection. Peach wasn't just an innocent little Princess anymore - she was the centre of attention, and she knew it! 

The goomba on her foot long forgotten, Peach turned to face the screen. She spoke dismissively, and carried herself like the bombshell she was! 

"Now, I won't blame any of you boys at home if you need to pause for a moment.." When Peach spoke, she dragged her words out elegantly, every syllable emphasizing just how much she knew about their desires. 

"But if you're just going to stand there staring like that, well...we'll run out of time to play, won't we?" she pointed towards the timer with a pout, her fingertip instantly circling back and tugging at her bustier longingly. "I'd -hate- to run out of play time, wouldn't you?" she winked, saucier than ever! The Princess was teasing quite blatantly now!

As much as all those boys in the age bracket this game was targeted at would have loved to have followed Peach's suggestions, many of them didn't make it. A flurry of thousands of pause screens was her only answer, and she didn't need to see those hormonal little angels to know exactly what they were up to. Well, let them if they needed to so badly... There were still lots of other gamers to help her in her quest to defeat villainy! And a few playing one-handed, bless them. 

\---

Those angry-cocked young men weren't the only ones watching from nearby. So was a particular busty blonde Koopa Troopa! 

Noko-chan had woken up bright and early this morning with one single, solitary goal in mind: to make her King proud. As a loyal servant of the great King Bowser, she wanted to see her boss’s big smile... No, she lived for it! 

So now here she was, hunkered down behind a cloud-shaped bush, cargo-shorts-clad butt in the air, wondering and waiting if the right opportunity to strike would present itself. After all, Peach was a high-level threat! She'd effortlessly despatched those three Goombas... And those titties! They must be three or four times the poundage of the plump nubs under Noko's tank top. Royal whoppers designed to disarm all titty-lovers, herself included.

What chance did one little Koopa Troopa stand? Even with her beak-shaped shock of blonde hair concealing her eyes, the tension in her body still made her concern obvious. She saw the ravenous royal's eyes creeping over to that Bimbo Mushroom and giggled, stealthily beginning to creep from her hiding spot and out into the open.

Peach was much too busy revelling in her new spotlight to care about any new threats - in fact, now they were more like fodder for her to show off her new abilities! A Goomba would creep on screen here or there, and she'd bounce into action, elegantly disposing of them with a bump of her hip or a feminine display. Peach only needed to bend over perfectly straight, her butt in the air, as she leaned down to give an enemy a kiss and they'd vanish with a smile! The entire time Peach danced around the screen she made sure to give the camera a gratuitous look or two, winking, blowing kisses and addressing her audience! 

Soon, Peach bounced back to the power-ups with enough jiggle to make the screen shake, her idol-sized tits pushing against the fraying fabric of her wardrobe. "You boys -really- want me to eat this mushroom for some reason, don't you?" 

She rolled her eyes, running a fingertip over the top of it suggestively. "I wonder why..." Peach giggled, tapping it with each syllable as she rubbed it lovingly. "Well...if you insist.." she picked it up and opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue as she closed one eye.

In that moment, Noko-chan finally saw her chance to strike. She moved out from behind the little bush and began to tiptoe her way over, being sure to not make a single sound. Closer and closer the cute Koopa crept, all while Peach hummed and hawed over the pleasantly-fragrant mushroom. 

The royal leaned closer, giving it a little sniff. What a delightful aroma it was putting out! The only thing that could possibly be better would be the taste. Well, no time like the present, as they say!

Peach sank her teeth into the mushroom, and within seconds a taste explosion went off behind her eyes. Her eyes shot wide open as a technicolour display flashed along them, lit up with stars and hearts and vibrant hot colours. Her poor brain took a walloping it wouldn't soon forget! Everything seemed to fizz and pop for a good long moment as the royal's higher thinking functions turned into little more than "fuck-me" slush. The "leg-spreading" centre of her brain blazed away, growing larger... and pushing out unimportant things like "How to dress," "How to act in high society," and "My boyfriend's name is Mario." 

Peach’s lips curled up into a dreamy smile, and stayed that way for quite some time. Bimbofication was a high you never came down from. 

The curvy babe’s pussy throbbed. Peach’s pleasure tipped over the edge. Her whole legs, from her thighs to her feet, trembled as a strong orgasm pulsed through her body. The whole sensation of being made into a juicy dick-milker would have been good enough on her own, but something about literally being able to feel your IQ dropping away would make any girl cum. Felt so good! So right! Her IQ had already been woefully below the average in the Mushroom Kingdom, but at this rate she'd be a shoo-in for the lowest of all-time in any kingdom ever!

Peach tumbled forwards as the weight of her expanding breasts tugged her down... She'd almost forgotten about them with all the brain-melting, but now they were such big titties she was going where they pulled her, instead of the other way around! She marvelled as her newly-grown breasts underwent another whole growth spurt, leaving her so top-heavy it was unbelievable! Bop her head when she fell over? She might not even be able to reach the ground with her hands at this rate! Not that she had any brains left to damage!

Still plenty of soft flesh, though~ Soft flesh Noko-chan was now admiring as she loomed all the way over Peach. The busty blonde Koopa couldn’t help but lick her greedy lips, fingers inching closer to all that softness. She hoisted a coil of rope from menacingly, leaning closer...

She might have been able to hogtie Peach right then and there if a sudden, unexpected flailing high heel hadn’t caught her under the chin. Peach thrashed in the throes of her pleasure, and the glass-jawed Koopa tumbled like a felled tree. She lay in the grass, tongue jutting out, stars circling a rising lump on her head.

\---

The Princess's already-sluggish adventure was now slowing to a crawl as she staggered from one direction to the other. Peach was overwhelmed by the desire to have her pouty pink lips pressed against something stiff and twitching! Whereas she used to look rather sultry in her slightly-too-tight, low cut pink dress, now she simply looked obscene! The pink lace couldn't restrain nearly enough, a hint of pretty pink areola peeping out as she tried her best to not spill right over. 

The entire time Peach felt so fulfilled knowing that the camera was fixated upon her buxom body. Peach loved the way it bounced gently up and down in perfect sync with her gigantic breasts, or how it would lower itself and zoom right up her dress whenever she attempted a jump - which, being so top heavy, was nearly impossible! 

"Ahh... this is so not comfy. Too warm and... stuffy! I'm a Princess, not some dowdy old maid!" Peach complained. She tugged at her outfit where it clung to her robust hips. 

"Ah! Right, I am a Princess! Wardrobe, please!" she huffed, snapping her fingers. A dividing screen appeared out of thin air, covering up the blonde bimbo's figure. Peach pulled up her overstuffed inventory screen and was soon consulting a whole wardrobe full of outfits! 

She made sure to tease all her fans as she got dressed, silhouette emphasizing her mouthwatering curves as she played with herself, or guiding every pair of eyes to the outline of her bubble butt as she dropped thick hips to wriggle into whatever had currently caught her fancy.

When Princess Peach finally swished the screen aside and revealed herself, the semi-modest dress was gone... and she was now clad in a teasing little bikini! Where to even begin with that decadent outfit? The top, adorned with cute little stars, mushrooms and coins, would have been little more than two skimpy triangles even on a less endowed woman, and pasted atop Peach’s colossal pale rack, it served as a pair of nipple covers and not much else! She signalled down with her eyes and the camera obeyed - after a moment of admiring her mesmerizing mountains, of course. Peach wiggled her hips with a playful giggle as she showcased her costume - fit for a heroine of her unique new talents. It was time to display her brand new move set, even if half the time she couldn't actually remember it.

Peach paused on the spot, bringing her adventure to an abrupt, but inarguably well-timed halt. There were much more important things to take care of than, well...

Come to think of it, what had she been doing again?

The royal beauty hemmed and hawed playfully, standing with her glossy platform high-heels wide apart. She had one finger planted on those flush and full red lips of hers and tapped it thoughtfully, looking just a moment away from suckling on the tip. The debauched noble rolled her wide, childbearing hips in circles. It felt good just to move. Peach kicked her baby-making body this way and that, her incredible curves gyrating in a way that would reduce any onlookers to drooling. As she was built now, the Princess was ready and able (and willing!) to mother an entire next generation of Mushroom Kingdom citizens, and the idea was sounding more enticing by the moment! Eggs were clamouring in her ovaries, aching to be let out to play with the boys. 

The Princess continued to fret and fume, trying her absolute hardest to remember what she'd been doing... but her dwindling brain cells meant she barely had two to smack together anymore. She had lots of other things to smack together, preferably around something hard, firm and unyielding, but not much in the braincase parked behind those plush bimbo lips. 

All this time, the game's music had been bopping along to a chirpy, cheerful tune. Peach seemed to notice it for the first time, and when she did, her hips began to waggle playfully again. Glancing over to the end of the level, she spotted one of those flagpoles Mario was always sliding up and down and giggled, coquettishly swanning her way over towards it, hands up by her sides. 

“Y-You’re not getting away!” cried Noko, throwing herself at Peach once again. She leapt with arms outstretched to seize the Princess bodily... and just ended up on the ground for her trouble! Peach was already skipping away!

Once again the Koopa was left in a heap on the ground, having to watch the beauty’s mesmerizing behind squeezed into bikini bottoms, propped up on high heels and spellbinding her with every move. Noko-chan’s little pussy throbbed in sympathy, her desires going as unrequited as one of Peach’s fans: would she ever get to lay hands on that flawless flesh?

The Princess reached the big, stiff pole's base and tapped her finger on the side. With a giggle, she gripped it tight, then swung around it in a biiig circle, even as the end of level fireworks started going off overhead. A fanfare played, making her grin like a giddy little girl. 

Mm, something about this whole situation made Peach feel funny! She looked up at the big white flagpole she was now gripping with both hands, humming to herself and swaying her mesmerizing bikini-clad flesh, wondering what she should do with herself! 

Peach held the pole with both hands and slid her grip down to the height of those extravagantly whorish white high-heels of hers. Her upper body went with them, heaving titties dangling with all the natural weight and perfection of a Goddess, luscious blonde hair spilling out across the level's bricks like pooling lava. 

As Peach’s head went down, her butt raised up, revealing a big, and very stretched out, mushroom upon those luscious round cheeks, with the text "Feed me mushrooms!" written under it.

A new music track, just as cute and innocent as the last one, but a little faster-paced, began to pound in Peach’s ears. She couldn't resist the call of the beat, and was soon excitedly swinging her thick rear from side to side, giving all those onlooking monsters a show they wouldn't forget any time soon! 

Once all eyes were on her, Peach twirled around the pole, then buried it between her immense rack and slithered up and down. She squatted and popped her fat booty, tongue hanging out and eyes rolling... The only thing that could make this better now was even more mind and body-altering substances sliding down her gullet. And being distributed where they'd do the most good!

The next level was waiting. Really, it was just a few paces to the right! The timer had even stopped, but Peach was even more of a mindless puppet than ever- even when no buttons were being pressed, it was easy to press her buttons! Bright lights were awful distracting to someone of her intellect now, and such an instinctive little minx couldn't ever resist a chance to flaunt her overdeveloped curves!

Her hips practically moved on their own to the rhythm, swaying like a pendulum as she let those big round buttcheeks jiggle. Sure, she was a little pale to have such a bodacious bubble butt, but it was an elegant shade! Peach was certain she was still radiating lots of sophistication, even as she slammed that fat butt against the shiny metal pole, buttcheeks smooshing around the metal as she sloooowly dropped her hips. The Princess was lost in the beat, bouncing on her heels as she groped and tugged on her large, soft chest.

The attention was intoxicating! Soon she was tugging at her bikini straps, giving the goal pole an elegant simulation of her best titty-fuck and beckoning to the audience with a suggestive outstretched fingertip. If Peach wasn't kept in line and restrained, she'd have the game beaten by the very first level - if only because every single enemy would be left panting and spent, cumming in wave after wave if she so much as gave those fat buttcheeks a spank!

Just like right now for instance! Holding the pole with one hand, Peach grinned playfully back at the hordes of once-enemies, now lovestruck little fans... Goombas and Lakitu and everyone else had ceased their attack and were now watching enraptured, drooling all over themselves at the thought of just touching down on their new Goddess's flesh, of being allowed to worship. One by one, coin purses were being opened up, and Peach sighed happily as wave after wave of hard-earned currency was tossed her way. 

The royal ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom giggled and chewed her lip. She turned to face the crowd fully, one hand still closed around the pole behind her, hips thrusting impishly and wantonly at them all. Every time Peach pounded her lower body at them, the super-tight material around the royal maiden's crotch scrunched and tightened around her flesh, outlining both fat fleshy lips in exquisite detail... right down to the heated, horny nub sprouting from out between them. Slithering her fist up and down the big metal shaft, Peach closed her eyes and continued rocking on her heels. With some slight erotic clicks, the Princess spread her legs, pumping away at the imagined cock she was rutting with. "Ooh... Ooh..."

It felt so good! Her big titties rose up before the crowd, and they were smothered under waves of coins yellow, red and blue! Monsters were double-fisting armfuls of coins, overarm hurling worshipful tribute at Her Royal Curviness!

Each oversized piece of currency that struck Peach’s chest made her hooters wobble and deform, right before a loud "Bling!" sounded and the money was hoovered up by her cleavage. It all vanished into the folds of her bikini top. Others that struck her hair were sucked in entirely, Peach growing more and more aroused from her wonderful money-bukkake. 

The Princess tossed and turned this way and that, racing her hands through her hair, kneeling before those horny punters, opening her mouth and letting the coins strike her face like a light and gentle rain. With each new wave of cash, she changed a little more... like she was shopping in an upgrade store even now, grinding their cash down in tribute to her own beauty! Peach's eye-shadow grew thicker at the same time as her bikini became more expensive, gaining all kinds of virtual upgrades as it went... extra breast support and lift here, a regal peep window for her deep cleavage there...

A look of abject euphoria was painted across Peach’s face as she luxuriated in the finance-fuelled worship, getting everything she'd ever wanted! As she was worshiped by wallets, turning all the world's baddies into her free meal tickets, Peach's bikini began to darken to a valentine red with an exotic black lace trim. So awe-inspiring! Gloves and stockings wrapped around her arms and her mighty thighs and calves, and her crown even expanded, growing larger on her head, doubling or tripling its number of exotic gems, rubs and emeralds!

Those foolish fans were giving this bimbo all their money, with no regard for the consequences. In her current diminished brain state, all she could think was “Shopping spree!” as she purchased every upgrade in the game. She left them penniless and her fabulous!

When the Princess finally came down from her coin-fuelled bliss, Peach realized her body had become too much for the crowd, who were now chanting something over and over. Those of them who had fists were pumping them in the air! The vulgar words that reached her ears didn't seem appropriate to ever be heard by a Princess, yet at the same time they had more than their fair share of lewd appeal. 

"Show tits!" 

"What~?" she thought, wondering if she'd heard them right. 

Peach gasped! What sort of naughty boys would ever ask for such a thing? Why, even a tall, buxom blonde Koopa Troopa in the middle of the crowd seemed invested in seeing. Noko had finally caught up, but her efforts to catch Peach seemed long forgotten. Now the Troopa was as spellbound as everyone else.

Noko-chan’s voice called just as enthusiastically as everyone else’s. She was pumping her fists just as much. "Show tits! Show tits! Show tits!" 

It didn't take much to distract a blonde bimbo brain - and before the long, the chants began to wear down what little resistance she had left! 

"Show tits? You mean you wanna see..these?" Peach teased, tracing a fingertip along the plump round sideboob spilling out of one of her tiny cups. 

"Does that mean you're tired of thiiiis already?" she giggled, strutting alongside the pole with her elegant new heels she had acquired during her last dance. She slung out a hip, jiggling her butt one last time for the crowd. 

"Well, I'd hate to let such an expensive thing go to waste!" she pouted, staring down at the jewel-encrusted, lacy little bikini. She tried her best to not get too distracted by the shimmering gems as she put a finger to her lips. 

"I guess..one of you will just have to hold onto it for me! I'm sure you'll find a good use for it!" By the time she had finished her sentence, Peach had expertly unclasped her bikini top, letting her breasts bounce free! Watching their natural heft drop from those tight lacy confines was such a wonderful rush - a relief, really! But the pesky little cups were still in the way! Still in the way... until she hooked a finger in the strap and tugged it off, twirling the lacy garment around her finger and not even bothering to cover up with an arm. It wasn't like she could use it anymore: her tits wouldn't possibly manage to stuff themselves into that tiny thing ever again! 

Peach let the crowd soak in the sight - the bare breasted Princess wearing little more than a thong and heels as her monstrous, massive melons jiggled with each little step! They were somehow so perky, despite each one being the size of her head! She tossed the bra and grabbed one with both hands, gently squeezing the nipple, lifting it up before letting it drop. They weren't just soft, plush playthings - the resulting bounce was enough to knock someone out if they weren't careful!

Noko-chan felt dazed. Like the revelling, cavorting monsters around her, she had been stunned speechless by the busty beauty before them. The Koopa ran her tongue over her parched, dry lips and slavered openly. Her mouth felt so dry... She could suck on a Peach for hours!

The crowd couldn’t take the teasing any longer. A group of Goombas had gathered together and were lugging a mushroom up to Peach’s position... And it might just be the most intimidating-looking mushrooms yet. And the busty Koopa Troopa was right there with them, helping the little fellas transport their cargo.

Feeling more timid than ever, like a lamb before a lion, Noko-chan took the shroom in both hands. She held it up to Peach’s smirking, appraising gaze. One look at it told the Princess everything she needed to know: it would make her body explode in fertility and fecundity... But her brain might not survive the trip~

"I don't really have an appetite, boys..." Peach stroked the head of the mushroom suggestively, always a tease at first. Not that anyone minded - all eyes were focused on those bombshell bikini-busters she had just unleashed still! 

"Buuuut", she smiled as she ran her fingers along the underside of it, "I can never resist something that looks like -this-!" She bent down, giving the mushroom a big kiss - and then, with a playful wink, took a dainty bite!

As Peach nibbled and chewed away, taking one after another brain-mooshing nibble of her little after strip-show snack, the Koopa came a little closer, hands clenching and unclenching unconsciously. She was just inches away from Peach when suddenly, Noko-chan reeled as she felt her shorts suddenly whipped downwards! One of those feisty Goombas had hooked them with his teeth, pantsing the blonde, bubbly beauty in one smooth motion!

Noko-chan squealed out in alarm at the mischief, hands shooting down to attempt to cover the dripping, gushing and fully-reddened mound of her plump labia. They didn't bulge quite like Peach's breeding slit did, but certainly looked tasty all the same. She was so preoccupied she didn’t even notice the crowd had begun chanting again, but this time they’d taken it even further: “Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck her!”

Before she could cover herself up, those clamouring monsters crowded around her, jamming another kind of mushroom directly into her unmentionables... A big thick purple one that stretched her vulnerable slit out as it was fully inserted all in one thrust. Now both girls had something to snack on, one with her upper mouth and the other with her lower!

“Fuck her! Fuck her!” The words came down on Noko-chan’s ears, leaving her reeling. Fuck Princess Peach? Like an animal in rut? But she didn’t even have a....

Noko-chan stumbled forwards, hands up in the air, tense all over and whimpering, finally staggering up against Peach. Her much-smaller bust jostled against the Princesses as she struggled to suck in air. Her body was changing~ They both were! 

While Peach's bust, ass and thighs continued to become more round, more fertile and more simply, divinely royal, Noko-chan's Koopa privates were being turned from a cute and elegant pussy into something else entirely. Her slit was fusing with the mushroom, changing into something long and hard and hungry, a shaft that dangled lewdly down between her legs. It was just about slapping her knees! 

And what a sight for Peach's sore eyes it was... In her most horny moment, when she was most completely vulnerable under her own arousal, the cow-titted Princess saw something delicious forming from Noko-chan's crotch: a handsome and masculine rod, one she could easily claim in the name of Queen and Country! The perfect thing to pleasure herself with. 

Peach pushed Noko-chan back slightly, in an effort to size her up briefly. That greedy royal licked her lips as she took in the sight before her. The Koopa Gal clutching at her needily had a gigantic fat cock, with a thick vein spanning the underside, and a juicy orange-sized head. Two heavy seed pods with flesh so tight they almost looked like one dropped out under the shaft, dangling between her thick, womanly thighs. 

Noko-chan let out a shuddering gasp and rubbed the stiffening head on Peach's thigh, desperate to ease out her tension... Poor girl! In need of Peach’s help, if she was any judge.

But Peach wasn’t exactly built for balance anymore. The plush, pale Princess suddenly decided the ground was much more comfortable than standing any longer, and dropped to the ground, getting nice and comfy on her big, fat ass. 

She landed harder than she meant to! The overdeveloped Princess shook the stars away from her head as she regained her surroundings, tits heaving with a deep breath as she opened her eyes. And saw an imposing, stiff cock hovering mere inches away from her! 

Peach stared open-mouthed in surprise for a moment, watching it sway as her eyes focused on the firm, needy-looking tip. Sure, she had been surrounded by stiff, eager shafts for her last three or four dances, but they weren't nearly as big. And they all seemed to pump out their contents so easily, spurting into the air just from the sight of the blonde sex-toy's bare breasts. The blue-eyed, big-breasted bimbo stared absentmindedly, not sure if she was looking at an even better goal pole, or if she had eaten just one bite too many of that mushroom! She certainly looked good even when clueless, however- sprawled out, her divine rack looking like soft pillowy targets, legs laid out in front of her just waiting to be wrapped around something.

That playful, cutesy music continued to beat in both poor girl's simplifying brains as Noko-chan slowly climbed on top of Peach. With her eyes still obscured behind her thick head of hair, all Peach could see was that perky, upturned nose and the beauty's pink mouth hanging open, tongue extended. She left a slick trail of shiny drool all the way up the Princess's truly wonderful body, cresting over those mountains of soft and supple breast flesh.

The naughty Koopa chuckled as she buried her face in Peach's amazing rack, trying out the pink and pillowy breasts, so large they could envelop her whole face and more besides. She rose a bit higher, driven by the newly-surging male hormones rising up between her thighs, and drew Peach in for a sensational, full tongue-suction kiss. Their lower bodies ground together as Noko-chan's grabby tongue stretched across the space between them and pocketed itself deep inside Peach's welcoming mouth. 

They were kissing now~ Both girls groaned their approval for the other’s taste, and those horny perverts both inside and out the game leaned closer, dying to see what would happen next. Each second the kiss drew out was like another firework going off behind Peach’s eyes, far better than anything that silly castle and flagpole had ever given her!

"Heeheehee," giggled the Koopa, drawing back a little and nestling the head of her member against Peach's engorged and inviting labia. "Looks like I caught the famed Princess Pe - Hnnnnahhh!!" She hadn't even been able to finish her sentence before Peach surprised her. For the third time!

“Hatchaaaa!” cried Peach. It was her own little take of a lion’s fearsome roar, an announcement of her springing her trap.

The lewd Princess lifted those glowing, sequined and ruby-studded high heels into the air, parking them on Noko-chan's extremely fat and jiggly slut-butt. Then she thrust down, driving the Koopa deep inside, sinking her vulnerable cock into that greedy, matured pussy to the base. 

One by one, her veiny inches were packed inside the Princess's velvet honey-hole, and Noko-chan wasn’t ready for it all. The cutie Koopa cried out in a mixture of alarm and bliss as her rock-hard shaft felt like it was being kissed by a thousand mouths at once, lashed by a thousand tongues. 

"Oh nooooo~!" On the contrary, Peach was the one who had Noko-chan right where she wanted her!

Warmth! That was what the bimbo Princess radiated, although heat would be the better word by this point. Her huge hefty tits were too much to take in all at once. For Noko-chan, the temptation to simply stay nestled between them and inhale the princess’s sultry perfume was almost too much to bear.... To say nothing of how good it felt nuzzling up against all that soft, hypnotic tit-flesh. If she wanted, she could just relax into it and be showered in playful bimbo kisses.

That was the charm and the power of the Princess's body. Those plush curves were just perfect for driving her new playmate to a distracted, drooling daze... Something Peach demonstrated perfectly by giggling, biting her lower lip, and approaching. She reached around the back of Noko-chan’s head and plunged the Koopa’s face back down into her big, fat tits!

The routine happened over and over until Peach’s victim forgot where she was, or what was next. Was she about to be showered by sultry kisses, or were those bombshell boobs about to go baaaack and forth across her face again until she was sleepy and stunned and ready to burst! Noko-chan would still be trying to figure it out when her train of thought would be derailed by a pulse of warmth that went through her whole body - starting at that stiff, longing cock of hers!

Noko-chan shut her eyes. She felt an instinct to close them as she braced herself for that tight, luxurious warmth! After a couple of seconds - which felt like hours to the poor futanari - she was released into the outside world again, now seeing stars. 

Just as she was ready to blink and clear her vision, those fat Princess hips lifted and dropped, grinding into her and forcing Noko-chan’s eyes shut again, offering a much-needed relief. Just a few more thrusts as the Princess straddled her playmate, obscene breasts heaving up and down inches before her face!

Noko-chan's wild hips began pumping up and down. She’d come here to catch a Princess, but she was a slave now, just another cock-wielding floozy for this in-heat bitch to pound her slit down on over and over. She wasn't thrusting her manly rod deep inside Peach's slit... Peach was wrapping Noko-chan’s twitching cock up in her lava-hot puss and steamily wringing the cum out of it!

Noko-chan looked up at the wonderfully-formed, perfectly-figured woman on top of her. The Koopa’s hands slapped down on top of those monstrously thick bimbo thighs, clasping them tightly, helping the Princess slither up and down. All Peach had done was move from one stripper pole to another, and as the lewdly plump, mushroom-eating Goddess shook her behind for the crowd, continuing to dance on Noko-chan’s cock, she swung her soft, yet firm cheeks around like she owned the place. Peach’s horny slit tightened up around her with more insistence than any royal proclamation could ever have had!

The Koopa hunched up against her new Queen, sliding her steamy member balls-deep in Peach's pussy and letting out a howl of relief! Finally, she was being allowed to shoot off! Being milked, wrung out, and teased by that sinfully-tight and slick pussy had been an inexplicable torture among tortures, and the blissful relief that came after was like coming inside from the freezing cold.

"Iyaaaan~!" The Koopa Troopa arched her back, crying out. Her hard cock began to gush and gush and gush! 

She pumped her seed out, firing off waves of thick ejaculate that would have left any other woman under her exhausted and mewling for mercy... and yet that Princess womb vacuumed it up to the last drop, packing it away inside her folds. 

Peach paused in her riding. She tapped her fingertips to her soft, flush lips, eyes scanning the crowd before her. With a coy smile, her Highness finally laid eyes on the object of her desire. 

With a clap of her gloved hands, the royal snapped the crowd of monsters to attention. She extended a hand, gesturing slyly towards the previously-discarded bunny ears. Yes... That item she had overlooked earlier now looked so appealing, so positively charming. 

“Minions! Fetch unto...” Peach paused, rocking with belly laughter. She wrapped her arms around her middle, giggling to herself... and then the giggles slowly segued into moans as she rocked her hips on Noko’s pole a li’l bit more. “Mm... As I was saying, my dear, sweet minions... Fetch unto your princess her royal bunny ears!”

The hairpiece was set firmly on Peach’s head. Before Noko-chan’s eyes, those large, extra-fluffy bun ears seemed to become a part of the Princess... Peach’s lower body tightened, and Noko-chan could only whine as her hot cock was forced to remain fearsomely erect. A poofball tail popped out of Peach’s lower back, cresting her spankable bubble butt. That just made her all the happier. “Oh my! I’m a bunny now~”

Peach put both her hands on Noko’s cute chest. With a dire light shining in her eyes, she leaned all the way over the Koopa gal and smiled.

A dialogue box popped into the air over Peach’s head. It read simply: “Do you wish to continue?”

Noko glanced down to the options as Peach gave her broad hips a feisty wiggle. The options available were a little intimidating! They ready simply “Yes,” and “Yes.” A cursor clicked back and forth between them, as Noko-chan considered her options. Sweat beaded on the Koopa’s head.

“Oops, time’s up!” giggled Peach, and one of the “Yes” options was suddenly highlighted. As the box vanished into nothingness, Peach’s pussy gave a teasing flutter around her pole, willing the Koopa’s newly-made shaft back to life. “That’s okay, though! You’ve got lots of time for the next option~”

Sure enough, another dialogue box had taken its place. She could barely see it around the flushed, panting face hanging over her, bobbing up and down as she raised and lowered her hips. “Do you want to make a baby?” Noko was finally able to decipher. She couldn’t even squeak a protest: Peach lowered her hips until their crotches bumped together, and turned her pussy in slow circles around the Koopa’s hot cock. Noko-chan’s head shot back and she tugged at the grass on either side of her, desperate to keep her head amidst all this heart-pounding pussy sex.

Peach renewed her bouncing atop her sex-prey, tongue thrust out of her lewdly-hanging mouth, stars, P-Wings and Fire Flowers in her eyes. This time, though, her womb was full of life, eggs on the prowl for some Koopa seed to bully.

“Now this bunny wants more glo~orious sex! I’ll teach you a lesson, you bully Koopa!” Noko-chan's tight balls would be raided again and again today. She wouldn't be rewarded the mercy of a limp cock until that lewd, cackling royal atop her felt like enough tribute had been paid to the throne... And through it all, Noko-chan was kept coddled and happy by the soothing relief that came from within Peach’s body. She received a warm and loving massage from the maternal love nest riding up and down her shaft, smooching every inch of her as Peach slithered sensually on her pole. 

Peach turned to the crowd, a fingertip pressed against her full, soft dicksucking lips. “Oh, everyone~ Won’t you help me teach this naughty Koopa a lesson she won’t forget?” she teased. Peach’s cuteness, and her sluttiness, were now fully intertwined.

The crowd roared their approval, and Peach’s eyes brightened. She flashed the crowd a pair of royal peace signs, beginning to slither up and down on her new favourite cock again. “Yay! I think level 1-2 can wait, boys!”


End file.
